Flash: Barry meets Lisa again
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (sequel to Barry meets Lisa... hope you enjoy) After finding out who Lisa was both are feeling confused until they make a deal... to forget the flash and forget Snart, just 2 people out together. That is until the gang start interfering.


Flash: Barry meets Lisa… Again

(I hope you enjoy this sequel to 'Barry meets Lisa')

Barry was sat in the same bar nursing his drink thinking about Lisa, he had seen her since the casino incident, Iris and Eddie were back from their honeymoon and Iris and Barry were still not speaking.

"Hello Barry" a soft voice brought a smile to his face.

"Hello Lisa" he replied and she sat down in front of him in the same booth they met the first time.

"It's been awhile" she said trying to spike a conversation up and Barry chuckled nodding his head, the tension between the 2 of them was not rocky per say but it was not exactly stable either.

"The Casino" Barry looked to her with a smile "Thanks for saving my life" he said and she nodded her head "I feel like I betrayed my brother" she rubbed her head and Barry looked to his drink "I'm sorry I put you in that position"

Lisa shook her head and placed a hand on his "You didn't Barry… we were both in a tough position"

Barry looked in deep thought before he gave her his famous grin "You know what… let's just have fun together… Barry and Lisa"

"I like the sound of that" she replied as they raised their glasses to each other and began their time together, Cisco and Joe wondered who it was who was making Barry smile now… they followed him to the bar where they noticed the familiar sight of Lisa Snart, Cisco's mouth dropped open "I don't believe it" he whispered as he recognised the sight of Lisa Snart from the casino security feed.

"Oh Barry" Joe said sadly looking to Cisco "We need to deal with this"

Cisco nodded in agreement and smirked "She is super-hot though"

Joe laughed as they went back to Star Labs.

Barry and Lisa walked around the city for a while, they went to another Karaoke bar where sang together and Barry walked her back to her apartment.

There was an awkward silence between them both and Lisa smiled to him "I had a great time Barry"

"Me too Lisa" he grinned and she grinned back, Lisa decided to do something bold, taking both sides of his face she mashed her lips to his, Barry's eyes widened in shock but soon he was kissing her back with equal force, their tongues met halfway and danced together unknown to them they had an audience.

Eddie and Iris were on their way home from a restaurant when they came across the pair across the street from them, Iris could not believe her eyes and Eddie could not either… guess Barry moved on from Iris now.

Eddie recognised the girl from the witness statements as Lisa Snart… Leonard Snart's sister.

The pair pulled back and Lisa took Barry's hand and led them inside her apartment, Eddie looked to Iris "We need to stop this before it starts" Eddie told Iris who looked confused until Eddie told her who it was Barry was going to spend the night with… Iris looked less than pleased.

The next morning:

Barry got up and Kissed Lisa bye and told her he would meet her again sometime and Lisa nodded her head, the night was incredible for them both… neither wanted it to end but in the end she knew Barry and her would meet again soon.

Star Labs:

Barry came to Star Labs and the first thing he noticed was the looks on everyone's face, then the intervention sign hanging above their heads.

"Uh ok… what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Barry… we know you've been seeing Snart's sister" Joe started and Cisco nodded his head but went over to Barry "Who is smoking hot" he fist bumped Barry who laughed.

"Barry we feel you should not be dating this woman" Caitlin gave her opinion.

"The intervention sign was my idea" Wells offered raising his hand making everyone look to him with raised eyebrows, he shrugged "What… it was" he turned away and went to the lab.

Iris folded her arms "We cannot let you make the biggest mistake of your life" Barry felt his blood boil and he glared at her causing her to back away quickly.

"Barry… Iris, me and everyone wants what's best for you" Joe raised his hands in surrender.

Barry looked around and Eddie was nowhere in sight "Where is Eddie?" he asked cautiously.

"Barry… Lisa Snart is wanted by the CCPD for the casino robbery" the gears in Barry's head were turning 'No' he thought as it all "tell me you didn't" he muttered and Joe nodded "I'm sorry Barry" Barry sped off leaving everyone behind, pushing his body to the limit he hit 800mph and went into sonic boom causing the windows he passed to shatter into bits and pieces.

He had to get to Lisa's house… fast.

(Sorry it took so long for part 2… part 3 coming soon, hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666

*Lycan surrenders to the crowd* "Please spare me for being so late"


End file.
